The Beginning and The End: AlphaOmega Okane ga Nai
by Don't Preach
Summary: Okane ga Nai AU: The "No Money" narrative unfurled through the lens of a loose Alpha-Beta-Omega verse. Kanou is a dark-blood, okami alpha, Ayase a light-blood, kitsune omega. How does the story play out when Kanou claims Ayase as his life-mate, in addition to Ayase's debt. What happens when false heats and one-sided bondings complicate an already dysfunctional match? Rated M


**I know I have too many stories going. Sorry, can't be helped. This is my first Okane ga Nai fic. It follows the manga storyline but develops things a bit more and offers the events through the lens of a loose Alpha/Beta/Omega verse.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okane ga Nai/No Money, or any of its characters.**

* * *

**The Beginning and the End: Alpha/Omega Okane ga Nai**

**Chapter One: Blue Lotus, Green Door**

* * *

Kanou took one last drag on his cigarette before stubbing it out as his car approached the hotel. Sharp eyes shifted and he caught Homare's gaze reflected back at him in the rearview window. Kanou offered the barest of nods and Homare immediately sprang into action as soon as he'd stopped the car.

By the time the hotel's doorman had the back door of the Lexus open and Kanou's dark head emerged, Homare was there waiting, his large hands tightly gripping the sides of the heavy briefcase he'd pulled from the trunk. Kanou took it without saying a word. His body hummed with an almost audible intensity that sent the nervous doorman scampering back to his post, bowing as he retreated.

Though his face remained impassive, internally the loan shark smirked, knowing that this close to the full moon, his alpha energy was more palpable than usual, even to those who lived outside of the blood.

He was also aware he was taking a risk coming out so near his involuntary turning. Even though he'd been able to partially shift at will since adolescence and his first full transformation had occurred over four years ago, he still found it difficult to contain himself when the throes were upon him. However, regardless of his sensitivity to the waxing moon, there was absolutely no way he was going to miss the opportunity tonight offered.

Stepping forward, Kanou tipped his angular chin upwards. His keen eyes scanned the towering hotel's mirrored surface. Despite the fact that nearing his lunar transformation always made his loins ache unbearably for release, his mind lingered for only a few moments on all the various possible "activities" taking place within the large-windowed rooms above. At the moment, he had no interest in the couplings underway in The Blue Lotus' suites.

"Tongashi said the item will be coming up after three more offerings, Kanou-san."

Kanou turned his head slightly and watched as Homare shifted and straightened. Homare was always far more wary of him when the moon swelled. Kanou nodded again. His left hand took the handle and the briefcase moved down, suspended by a lean, but powerfully muscled arm. The rich leather skin of the case's surface brushed against a sharply creased leg of his tailored slacks.

"Circle, but stay close. I'll call you when I'm done."

Homare bowed. "Of course, Kanou-san." He did not hesitate, but silently moved back around the sleek car to the driver's side and slipped in.

Kanou did not watch Homare drive off; his mind was too focused on the task ahead. He stepped purposefully forward, ignoring the cringing doorman holding the glass door open to the hotel's palatial lobby. The man's response didn't faze him in the least; he had become used to being recognized, and feared, and such a reaction suited him just fine.

It made his job much easier, in fact.

The loan shark bypassed the front desk and headed straight to the elevators. Although no one could have guessed, watching his proud amble across the lobby, beneath the expensive suit he wore, Kanou's muscles twitched with barely contained anticipation.

Once in the lift, he took out the plastic key card that had arrived in his mail three days prior. After swiping this through the card reader next to the control panel, a long, thick finger extended and pressed "B." Even though Kimiyama's auctions had an impeccable reputation, once the doors slid silently closed, Kanou moved back in the car, slightly to the side, so that he'd have a moment's more reaction time should the doors open to any kind of threat.

As the elevator descended into the bowels of the hotel, Kanou's mind went once again to this evening's quest. He forced his excitement down as he reached into the inner breast pocket of his suit-coat and withdrew his cigarettes. The door opened just as he was lighting up and his dark eyes flashed to the muscle-bound sentry standing guard just outside the carriage.

Kanou took his time, allowing his fag to catch and drawing a deep, slow puff before exiting. It pleased him immensely when the stern guard realized the elevator door was about to slide closed before its passenger stepped out and lunged to keep the panels open. The corner of Kanou's mouth twitched around his cigarette at the blush that heated the sentry's swarthy cheeks. It was obvious the man recognized him just as clearly as the doorman above ground.

A plume of smoke spilled out ahead of him as he moved forward. Kanou stood still then, allowing the Kimiyama's guard to straighten. Before the man could ask, he flipped the key card out and uttered a single word: the code that would grant him passage to the auction.

"The event is being held in the green room, Kanou-sama."

"Mmmm." Kanou took another long pull on his cigarette.

"Excuse me, Kanou-sama, but a weapons check is required."

One of Kanou's sculpted brows rose at these words. It was to be expected, of course, given the circumstances, but he was not one to be without protection, ever.

Dropping his cigarette to the gray concrete floor beneath his feet, Kanou crushed it out. Moving slowly, he opened the front of his jacket with his free hand. The shoulder holster carrying his nine-millimeter sig was immediately visible. He watched the guard's face as he allowed his jacket to fall closed again.

"Kanou-sama…"

While normally alert to every detail, the rest of the guard's words faded from Kanou's consciousness as a new sensation buzzed his system. There was something in the air here in the basement stirring him. He felt the surge hit him and raised a hand to graze the side of his head.

While it may have looked to the casual observer that he was simply sweeping his fingers carelessly through his thick, black hair, Kanou was acutely aware of how hot the skin beneath his hand was. His brow twitched slightly as fingertips grazed the raised ridge where his second set of ears would sprout. The flesh was incredibly tender.

_What's this? I should still have three full days_…

The sound of the bouncer clearing his throat snapped Kanou back to the present. He looked sharply at the uncomfortable man before him.

"Please, Kanou-sama, I mean no disrespect, but you must know it is mandatory."

A low growl unconsciously burred deep in Kanou's broad chest. He hid his surprise at this slip: even as much as he struggled during his turning, usually he was able to contain such instinctual responses until he was at its brink.

Fortunately, the guard, a low alpha, Kanou had sensed, was even more disconcerted than he. Though Kanou cut an imposing figure, a passerby would have laughed to see the sentry, who measured over two meters, cringe away at the sound. The man tried to hide his fear, pretending that he'd moved back to open the panel in the wall behind him. Hung from the metal mesh inside was an assortment of handguns and other weapons that would have made any militia envious.

A snort of annoyance escaped Kanou, but at last he reached slowly into his jacket and withdrew his gun. Wisely, he set the briefcase down and popped the clip before offering it, butt first. He kept his face in a scowl as he did this, not that it really mattered too much: he had an abundance of other weapons secreted on his person. Passing over his primary one was a formality, an act of good will among colleagues who ran in violent circles.

"Do you need a guide, Kanou-sama?"

A crease formed on Kanou's forehead at the tentative question. Kimiyama was well aware of the aphrodisiac quality bidding had on some of his clients and did his best to make their auction experience pleasurable. Kanou knew that should he say 'yes,' at the snap of the guard's fingers a beautiful girl, _or boy_, would silently appear and accompany him to the green room.

As he picked up the case again, Kanou was surprised to find this notion enticing tonight. He shifted his stance subtly at the warmth that suddenly flooded his groin. Despite his body's sudden frantic urging however, Kanou shook his head. He wanted nothing to distract him from his mission.

"I know my way."

The bouncer had taken Kanou's gun with both hands; he bowed humbly. "As you wish."

Kanou nodded and began moving down the hall. His alpha senses could feel the neurogenic tremors that seized the man behind him as soon as his back was turned.

Walking down the dim corridors, Kanou was mindful of keeping his pace measured, too well aware of all the hidden cameras monitoring his every move. His mind, however, raced ahead to the item he'd come out to the auction to purchase.

The piece he was after: a sword, rumored to have supernatural powers, but more than that, it was also supposed to have belonged, at one time, to one of his ancestors.

His father had learned of the katana years ago and done his best to secure it. A feral snarl twitched Kanou's upper lip at the thought of the bastard. The sword had been the one thing his old man had sought to possess multiple times without success and Kanou would not hesitate to admit this failure had always pleased him.

Once his father was dead, and he the head of Okami Investment and Loan, Kanou had made it his mission to prove that he would be successful where his father had failed. When his overtures and an honest and generous offer to Takahashi, the sword's owner, had been rebuffed, he had gone about covertly destroying the businessman's assets one by one.

It had taken almost two years, but Takahashi had at last been ruined. Crushed with debt, he had been forced to offer the sword as collateral. Of course, Takahashi had taken the piece to another lender, even though he had no idea that Kanou had been the one orchestrating his demise. The man, another blood alpha, had long ago made it clear what he thought about both father and son and that the Kanou-okami bloodline was far beneath his dealings.

The snarl that had twisted Kanou's sensuous lips slipped into a wicked smirk. _Let's see how high and mighty you are now, you pompous prick._

Takahashi was beyond broke, the sword and all his other worldly possessions forfeited. Kanou had heard a rumor too that both Takahashi's pretty, young, second wife, and his twin, teenage daughters had been shipped off to a Hokkaido brothel.

_If the rumor is true, it would be worth it to take a trip there and fuck each one of them in the ass._

Kanou's free hand slipped down to adjust the front of his trousers. He'd been half erect almost from the moment he'd stepped out of the elevator. _What the hell?_ He growled again quietly, pissed at how unruly his body was being on this important night. This irritation faded however when, up ahead of him, down the shadowed corridor, he saw another guard standing watch in front of a peeling green door.

Kanou's polished Italian shoes made almost no sound as he approached. The guard had an earpiece in and had obviously been informed of his impending arrival. The man moved immediately, without a word and opened the faded, industrial-looking door, holding it as Kanou slipped through without so much as a nod.

As always, Kanou silently marveled at the shift between worlds once he crossed over the threshold. Beneath his feet, the concrete immediately gave way to lush carpeting. The room beyond the door was huge, much more expansive than any observer would have guessed from the outside. It was paneled with a heavy, dark wood and sound-proof to the world beyond its walls.

There was a murmur from the audience, seated, scattered among quite a number of linen-draped tables as the bidding on an authentic impressionist oil painting drew to a close at nine hundred million yen. A different tenor of hum arose as Kanou made his way amongst the occupied tables to an empty one off to the side. Even among this group of corrupt businessmen, crooked politicians, and established yakuza, Kanou Somuku, twenty-six years of age, had made a name for himself and was fast becoming one of the most feared men in Tokyo.

The whispers fell on deaf ears, however. Kanou was oblivious as his dark eyes scanned the plush surroundings. The moment he'd entered the room, the buzz that had been humming on the periphery of his awareness had leapt up in volume and his alpha brain was hearing it clearly now.

_Omega, Omega, Omega_.

Kanou slipped quickly into a seat to hide the erection that was now straining the front of his trousers. As he sat, he covered a wince when the taut, flesh-covered bones of his budding tail met the chair. His balls, too, as he settled, were startlingly tender. They felt tight, hot and heavy with new blood.

A crease formed on Kanou's brow as he released the handle of the briefcase now set at his feet and picked up the glass of aged scotch that had immediately appeared at his side: Kimiyama kept sharp track of his clients and their preferences. Downing it in a few quick swallows, he hoped the liquor's burn might distract him but it didn't. His frown deepened as his eyes moved over the room, seeking the source of the omega signal.

As his nostrils flared to draw the bewitching scent into him, he quickly noted five other alphas from different blood clans seated amongst the various tables. However, he also identified that while the room was filled also with a number of submissives; there was no pure omega present that he could detect and this was what his keen olfactory sense indicated: a full-blooded omega, not okami, but none the less enticing and burning up too.

_Kimiyama would be a fool to set a heated omega loose in here, unless he wanted a bloodbath._

Kanou's gaze swept over the other alphas present. He could see that they also were feeling the effects of the invisible omega.

His eyes flickered momentarily to the auction block where a 14th century bronze Buddha now sat. As the auctioneer opened the bidding, Kanou's eyes darted away. He had no interest in anything but the sword. He dropped his hand to his crotch to adjust himself again. His cock was throbbing and he could feel the dampness of his leaking where the fabric of his shorts pressed tight against his straining cockhead.

In the back of his mind, Kanou's okami spirit fretfully paced and a new word had been added to its anxious chant of "omega."

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine!_

A twinge in Kanou's palate caused him to sweep his tongue experimentally over his upper teeth. He could feel the sharp points of newly lengthened incisors. His hand clutched his empty glass with enough force to cause the thick tumbler to crack.

_What the fuck is going on here!? Get a grip, Somuku! You need to focus if you're going to pull this off._

Even as his rational mind was chiding him however, Kanou could feel the power of his okami spirit swelling within him.

_Omega! Mine! Mate!_

Kanou found himself now wishing he'd taken the guard up on his earlier offer of a "guide."

Looking up when he suddenly sensed someone standing beside him, Kanou's dark eyes narrowed seeing the petite young woman acting as his server. Her own eyes widened when his large hand grasped her wrist the moment she set his second Scotch before him on the table.

They widened further when Kanou gave her arm a sharp tug and growled out a single word.

"Down."

The young woman's doe eyes shifted frantically from Kanou's hungry stare to that of one of Kimiyama's guards standing nearby. If she had been hoping for Kimiyama's minion to come to her aid, however, she was sadly mistaken. The man caught her gaze, but his face remained expressionless. He gave her a curt nod that was as loud as any spoken order.

Kanou seconded this with another sharp tug that brought the waitress to her knees beside him.

"Please, Sir…"

The young woman's quiet plea was cut short when Kanou's huge hand left her wrist and gripped her throat, just beneath her jaw. Her terrified eyes grew glossy when her head was lifted and she met a gaze without mercy.

Feeling the young woman tremble in his grasp, her mad heartbeat pounding beneath his fingertips, only heightened Kanou's primal pulse. His free hand shifted to his trousers to free himself as he simultaneously pushed his chair back with his legs and forced the waitress between his powerful, splayed thighs.

The demure bun the server's long, glossy, black tresses had been tied into was destroyed when Kanou shifted his grip on the girl's throat to tangle thick fingers into her hair. He used this to maneuver her, forcing her head down, holding her mouth just a breath away from his weeping cock. He could feel the hot air of her desperate gasps against his blood-tight skin.

"Suck."

It was a low, single word command and when the girl hesitated, the fingers in her hair clenched and twisted, drawing a pained sob from her. It was clear that Kanou did not intend to repeat himself.

As soon as Kanou felt a small hand encircle the base of his cock and the waitress' hot mouth slip over its tip, he relaxed just slightly. His free hand sought the fresh drink and he raised his glass to his lips. His breath frosted the tumbler's edge as his chest hitched slightly in response to the activity now taking place under his table.

Whatever the reason for the girl's initial resistance, both her mouth and her hand quickly proved to be quite skilled. For some reason, this grated against Kanou's already raw nerves.

_There is nothing pure in this world._

He kept his eyes sharp and his face impassive as his hand twisted tighter in her hair and he pulled her deeper onto his cock. He could feel the back of her throat clenching around him as she fought not to gag.

Kanou noticed, as the omega signal seemed to hang increasingly heavy in the air, that at least two of the other alphas in the room had also opted for some similar assistance from their "companions," a hand job going on here, a blow job there. He stifled a look of distaste, noting the young male attending to Toranaga Makoto, a well-known politician.

_Homos everywhere these days. Used to be they at least kept such things to themselves._

As much as the scene disgusted him, and despite the attending mouth between his legs the omega scent goaded Kanou. It was all he could do to just sit there, looking unaffected, sipping his drink, when what he really wished to do was drive his hips up, his cock deeper down the serving girl's bruised throat and fuck her mouth with abandon.

_Then flip her over, ass end up…_

A polite round of applause broke Kanou from his lustful reverie. The Buddha bronze had just been sold for 60 million yen.

"Now we have a special treat for our valued customers this evening… A little 'live' merchandise for your bidding pleasure."

The auctioneer's words slightly peaked Kanou's interest. This was a money lender's auction, all the items offered were things that had been brought in to fence, or as debt collateral. The event was a way for the lenders to turn their debtors' forfeited property back into cash. And, while it wasn't uncommon in Kanou's line to take people for payment when other assets weren't available, he and most other in his business would usually just call up a trafficker to move any fleshly acquisitions.

_For a body to be offered at an event like this, the merchandise would have to be particularly rare._

Between his legs, Kanou could feel the kneeling waitress struggling to breathe around his massive cock. The hand that had been stroking his dick had released him and began to flutter against his thigh as the girl tried to push back against Kanou's restraining hand.

Despite the fact that he could feel his balls hitching, preparing to climax, Kanou released the server enough for her to slide off him. He wasn't all that concerned about her choking to death on his cock, more it was that he didn't want to have to deal with an irritated Kimiyama, or the expense of having to pay for "breaking" one of the host's belongings.

Saliva poured from the young woman's gasping mouth. She put her hand up, trying to stifle her coughing and wheezing as she sought to pull air into her oxygen-starved lungs. Kanou stared down at her dispassionately as he watched strands of spit and precome drip from her swollen bottom lip and hang in glistening strings from her chin.

He wondered how long he should give her to recover before he started in again so he could finish, quieting his okami alpha hopefully long enough to become sensible again for the bidding of the sword.

However, this was a question Kanou would be forced to leave unanswered.

When his head lifted at the sounds of rattling chains as the newest item was dragged onto the stage for bidding, his usually guarded eyes bulged noticeably outward. Not just because of the beauty of the pale, blue-eyed offering staring out in a drugged haze at the audience, but because he'd seen this individual before.

And when the full scent of the pure omega angel on the auction-block hit Kanou, it was like a sledgehammer; any other coherent thoughts were knocked clean out of Kanou's consciousness.

_OMEGA!MINE!MATE!_

The sword, the one hundred million plus yen in the case at his feet, the shivering waitress between his legs were all forgotten. Kanou's cock roared to life and without any additional touch, the strength of the omega signal alone from the kneeling figure up on the stage set it shivering and spurting. Kanou's vision went white with his spontaneous orgasm. His cock spilled forth a fountain's head of come, just as a long ago erected barrier in his mind collapsed, flooding this release-emptied space with memories.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please consider dropping a review.**


End file.
